


Wrong hands

by diaval



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Daddy Issues, Drama, Family Reunions, Gen, One Shot, The ultimate weapon is a real gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaval/pseuds/diaval
Summary: "Gonna kill me, green ninja?" asked Garmadon, nastily baring his teeth and lifting his palms in false defeat.Lloyd only shrugged, without letting his narrowed eyes off him and holding his index finger on the trigger of the gun.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Lord Garmadon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Wrong hands

The Power. Exciting power passed through his veins, refreshing his mind and gifting confidence. The power beat in the midrib of his neck, pumping spoiled, wrong blood from his split heart. In a figurative sense. His heart was in perfect order, but pain made him feel sick. It seemed to him as though there was a yoke on his shoulders, and his heart was drenched in venom, which was now being thrown at him by his father, no, enemy.

"Gonna kill me, green ninja?" asked Garmadon, nastily baring his teeth and lifting his palms in false defeat. 

Lloyd only shrugged, without letting his narrowed eyes off him and holding his index finger on the trigger of the gun. 

_Your hands are yet wrong hands._

His tense as a string body surged a cramp, which caused the first drops of sweat on his forehead. 

_Wrong hands_

Damned words ricocheted against his cranium like a sound of a tibet bowl. 

The old prick Wu smashed an already cracked vase into pieces, that has spilled all its contents and is still pouring. He should not have said that, so treacherously stabbing him in the back. Lloyd couldn't help but let out a little giggle, coming one step closer to Garmadon, who frowned.

"Are you alright? You know, kid, i can come back next time."

Oh, no, you won't, he thought, smiling deviously under his mask. This is the last time he is letting to taunt himself. Today it all ends, screw dynasty, he is going to kill Garmadon. 

Bad guys should be eliminated. Thats how it works, isnt it? Too bad it will never apply on him. Too bad. 

As Lloyd readjusted the gun in his hands, and frowned as he noticed that his hands were covered in cold sweat. Was he nervous? Yes, maybe, because of the emotions he stored until this moment, he will not cry, so he will release them like this, by getting rid of the source of his misery.

"Hey kid, whatever problems you're in maybe you won't take it out on me" Garmadon spoke, walking around him, making as innocent face as possible and playing the victim, while in fact, he was a predator and was waiting for the right moment to attack. Lloyd didn't give in to it and started circling around too, keeping his finger on the ready.

"You know that is not a toy in your hands, so If you lay down your weapon, then maybe I'll be more merciful, once i reach you" a firm note crept into his voice, and his eyes glittered unkindly. "I know you don't wanna be a murderer."

A part of Lloyd knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it, feeling a strange shiver all over his body at the thought of a happy future and freedom, a chance to no longer lead a double life, and reveal his true self: a hero... a killer?

His mess of a mind went blank, when hand shot out of nowhere, gripping his shoulders, digging claws, and pinning him to the stone surface of the roof. Lloyd stiffled a cry, biting his tongue. His ears were ringing, vision blurred. 

The horrible realization of his state: sprawled under Garmadon, who's hands was now on the hem of his mask, made him thrash wildly. The gun was struck under his forearm. 

"Do you really thought you could kill Lord Garmadon, child," his father growled out, pinning his legs and once more reaching for his mask. "now that you're in my grasp, I won't miss the chance to discover your identity, green ninja."

For a moment Lloyd stopped fighting, looking at the grey sky above him vacantly. Grey, just like everything in his life. Not white, not fully black, not right, not wrong. His world was collapsing in front of him. Once his father found out his identity it will be over for him, but, somewhere in the back of his conscience, he wanted it terribly. There was a tiny spark of hope, naive, weak, but hope. 

He once more cursed his sentimentality, blocking the wirling of thoughts such as: what if his father would come back? What if they lived happily ever after? What if? But what ifs didnt matter anymore, because he gripped the handle of the gun and pulled the trigger, drawing a small breath, at the same time as, Garmadon's eyes widened. 

He didn't know where he hit, as gun firing never entered the ninja training, but judging by the grunt his father emitted, he had succeeded. The second he opened his blurred with tears eyes, he saw how Garmadon's features contorted in pain. The bullet pierced his abdomen just above his stomach. 

Before Garmadon could even growl, he took advantage of his momentary confusion and kicked him in the stomach. The anger and annoyance that his opponent reflected, though only outwardly crouched, could be felt almost physically. Without wasting any time, he leaned on top of his father, pinning his arms with his ankles and placing the muzzle of the rifle threateningly and cautiously against his neck.

Garmadon quickly came to his senses in a moment baring his teeth in a cruel smile and burst out laughing, which made Lloyd wince. 

"Impressive, I would have taken you as my general number one if we'd met under different circumstances." he said breathlessly. 

_Lloyd looked down at his fathers hollow lava eyes, tears falling onto his cast armour, blended with raindrops._

_He didn't quite understand the feelings. All he knew is that he couldn't breathe, as if his lungs has stopped working and the ache. It was even worse now. But at least, it was pleasant, sending sweet goosebumps through his body. And his world was finally in the various shades of red. Just like the blood, streaming steadily from his fathers wound. His fathers blood. Laughing maniacally, he put his feet on his fathers chest._

He blinked, feeling his heart sink involuntarily. In his fright, Lloyd almost dropped the weapon. Looking down at his pale hands, which had become one with the gun, and at the villain's ugly grin, though tired, he realized that the big game was robbing him of his mind. What is he doing anyway? If he kills his father, takes over the city, he will no longer be a hero, and that means... 

Before Lloyd could think of the irrevocable decision that could ruin everything, he rose to his feet as gracefully as he could, his hand went to his mask, and the next second his face was bathed in the warm monsoon of the heights, while the wind blew his mask away. 

... He will be the son of Garmadon again. 

"La-loyd?" his father's face fell in shock before he growled out as he was struck by the pain. Lloyd stepped back, putting away his weapon, as he glared down at his father in confusion. His father in turn, clumsily rolled onto his stomach, and sat down on his knees. 

That is not how his name is pronounced. "It's Lloyd, dad" he said, savouring the unusual way the word "dad" left his mouth. 

"No," he shook his head. "I named you, I should know." 

And Lloyd just rolled his eyes, knowing how bad idea it is to argue with him. His heart gradually slowed down, with each gentle stroke of the wind against his face. He lost himself in his grief, saw only red and dreamed of dipping his hands in blood, not realizing at all that he was becoming what he had avoided. But now that the film has been lifted from his eyes, head and heart, he feels light. Lloyd can't even imagine how he would have lived with the consequences of his opacity.

"I couldn't even think that my own son would be the green ninja" said Garmadon, curling his lips.

Lloyd's heart pricked uncomfortably at the words, and probably because of his father's disappointment. His hand on the handle of the lowered gun wavered as his father got to his feet, holding on to his stomach. What was he hoping for? For a happy ending? At his father's abrupt step, he shuddered all over, keeping his malachite eyes fixed on his father's blood-red ones, as if looking into his soul, hoping to read his thoughts. Garmadon's face was unreadable, his lips pressed into a tight line, and as he spread his hands apart, Lloyd raised the rifle to his adam's apple.

His father ignored it, with the same dumb expression on his face, snatched the gun out of his hands, dropped it, and kicked as far as he could. Lloyd's eyes widened, as he asked:

"What are you?"

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace that sent a rush of warmth through his numb body. "I've been waiting for this moment to hold you, just like when you were little," Garmadon murmured into his hair in a hoarse voice. 

Well, he needed that hug, not Lloyd, because Garmadon made a fool of him again. But, no matter how much he denied it, there was a lump in his throat and moisture in his eyes.

_"I missed you, dad"_

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistake please let me know, thank you 🖤


End file.
